My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Guides/Musicians
The wiki does not really have pages for individual pieces of music. Instead, it has pages for musicians/composers. Such a page should start off with a few sentences mentioning the composer's online pseudonym(s) and what type of music he or she tends to create. You can also write about their involvement in other pony-related projects, charities, radio shows, etc. For biographical details that relate to the fandom (such as how the musician became a brony, if they consider themselves as such), you can use interviews or other publically available sources. If you do, please provide links to those sources. Please keep this page related to Friendship is Magic and its fandom. Do not use the musician's real name or other non-pony related biographical details unless they are already widely known; even then, always provide sources for claims about personal information. The page's title has to be the name the musician is most commonly known for; usually, that is a pseudonym, not the real name. Please note that your article may be deleted and its content put on the general musician list if it consists of only a few sentences. List of compositions The table should be limited to music that is pony-related, either as a remix or as something inspired by the show. It can, but does not have to list all eligible pieces of music by this particular musician. For prolific artists in particular, a selection demonstrating their versatility and range may be better. Use the Notes column to mention collaborators, if applicable. The title cells should contain links to wherever the song is published. Song example If there is a song or instrumental composition that a reasonably-sized paragraph can be written about, do so here. For instance, you can do an analysis of the lyrics or the melody, relate what the piece is based on or inspired by, and/or whether it was created as part of a competition. You can also mention whether it is measurably highly regarded, has been mentioned by actual creators of the show, has resulted in notable covers, or has inspired fan fiction or fan art. If the piece of music is on YouTube and you want to embed it here, you can use an infobox. When creating a page using the preformatted presets from the front page, you merely need to insert the YouTube video ID (the 11 character alphanumeric string in the URL after "watch?v=") into the "youtubeid" field in the template. You can write about as many songs by this musician as you like in this fashion, as long as the individual sections are longer than a few sentences. External links Use this section for relevant links related to the musician's work as a whole, as opposed to specific songs. For instance: a dedicated website, a blog, a Bandcamp profile, or a YouTube channel. *This is an example for an external link; it leads to youtube.com. *Other external links are allowed if they are relevant to this page and its topic; a podcast interview with the composer, for instance.